Gilbert and Lovino have sex
by GilbertCantTurnOffHisSwag
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino have sex and are adorable. No plot to speak of. Just sex and cuteness.  Warnings: smut, light bondage, swearing, human names used. I might continue?


_First fan fiction ever._ (Try not to let that scare you though. Personally, when I see that I brace for a failure or go "LOL NOPE" and close the tab like a boss. Give it a shot, maybe?)

I know, I know. I'm a pervert. But hey, YOU'RE reading it...so were both perverts!

I was inspired by a blog I follow, who asked for a fan fiction to be submitted in their ask box. For some reason, dear God I still don't know what came over me, I got on anon and went for it.

This is the outcome.

:::Personal shootout and many thanks::: The blog author and some of her followers who were extremely supportive and excited. They kept me motivated for THREE DAYS while I was writing this! You all know who you are and I love you. (Even though I never came off anon...yeah. I love you.)

I apologize in advance if this isn't to your liking. Like I said, it's my first time._ Be gentle._

**_Warnings: Prumano _**(is this even something I should give a warning for?)**_, light bondage, swearing, blow job, the word perineum, anal sex, and fluff. I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah..._**

The prominent sound of bed sheets being ripped was nearly missed by the distracted Italian man whose hips were rising to press flush against the hard body of his lover. He wondered for a moment why the sheets had ripped and why his normally eager lover wasn't reciprocating the action of his jutting hips, but then his mind processed that his wrists were being tightly bound together above his head.

"Oh fuck," he grunted as electric trill rushed down his spine. He shifted his hips up again to rut his arousal against his lover's broad thigh, his legs now winding around the man above him for more leverage.

Finally acquiring contact with scalding hot flesh, his need twitched in its desire against the marble like skin. He then felt his lover's hand tugging at the bounds holding his wrists, checking for security, and then gasped as those large rough hands gripped his hips while the body on top of him leaned down to press against him fully.

Chest to chest, stomach to stomach with his lover, he then looked up to see the bright mischievous red eyes that held a promise of a full night. He tried unsuccessfully to suppress a needy shiver running through him and the sudden need to keep flexing his pelvis against Gilbert.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Gilbert breathed against Lovino's lips as he released his secure grip on his hip and allowed it to gently caress and tease its way up the lean muscles of his lover.

The feeling of the needy boy beneath him was wonderful; his body always gave way so beautifully…after a well fought struggle for power of course. The abdominal muscles clenched and twitched as his palm worked its way across the skin, and Gilbert took great pleasure in noting how his lovers breathing staggered excitedly as his hands ran across his diaphragm and up his ribs.

"It's not too tight?" he whispered with his face nuzzling Lovino's jaw as he lightly kissed the brown stubble greeting him there.

The possessive grip of one pale hand on his hip was being contradicted by the soft fluttering motions of the other hand moving up his body. The sweet nuzzling of Gilbert's nose against his face was making his chest swell in an emotion that was becoming harder to ignore. He nearly forgot the question asked of him when he felt the warm breath against his neck turn into a burning hot kiss against his collar bone, which was then followed by a light bite.

After a sharp intake of breath at the sudden rush of pain mixing with pleasure, Lovino managed to gather himself for a moment, "mmm It's f-fuck. Fucking fine"

A smile and warm breath pressed against his chest in response to his stuttering and the hand moving up his body wound its way to the back of his neck, the fingers splaying out so they could touch as much skin as possible sending sparks in their wake. Lovino tried to focus on peering into the darkness so his voice wouldn't betray him with loud moans before anything extremely sexual had happened.

At his wits end from holding himself back, he instead gave himself a reason to moan by resuming to lightly grind against the dip of his lovers pelvis and leg. He loved how the tips of Gilbert's fingers managed to grant him ghost like touches while his palms smoothed out the electricity and rubbed against him with tenderness, and when he lathered him with attention like that along his neck and chest he almost lost it.

Every single fucking time.

Lovino heard the audible pop of Gilbert's mouth releasing his skin and then felt a warm tongue slide up to his Adams apple were a sweet kiss was planted. The hand on his neck trailed into his hair; gently nudging his head to the side so Gilbert's tongue and lips could continue lavishing him on his other side. The other hand held possessively onto his hip and convulsed with each moan he couldn't suppress. Lovino was also aware that he could feel Gilbert's chest muscles caressing against his own each time his lover took a particularly deep breath.

Looking down when he felt a rush of cool air on his upper half and the lack of a hard body for his aching dick to rub against, he saw Gilbert running his hand back down his body, following them quickly with his mouth. The hand and mouth greedily snaked down his torso until they reached the path of thicker hair just around the base of his erection, somehow managing to avoid the erection itself.

Gilberts breath was so _fucking hot_ against the base of his cock he felt himself blush brightly from excitement and embaressment, and it wasn't helping his nerves that his hands were tied above his head.

Normally Gilberts head was forced down by now, to relieve some pressure with that skilled mouth. Lovino tugged helplessly at the bounds and growled a bit while casting an urgent look downwards at his lover.

Gilbert smiled at the growl and shot an unconvincing innocent look upwards before running his nose along the base of Lovino's arousal. He took a good breath to relax his throat before he began, taking in the musky scent that made him quite dizzy and sent a jolt of need down to his own cock. Humming contently and more than ready, Gilbert steadied his lips at the base and pressed an open mouthed kiss against Lovino's need. All the while his hands continued playing around the soft thighs, dancing his fingertips along the ticklish flesh of the inside and around the space where the leg connected to the supple, tan ass.

Lovino gasped as quietly at the attention as he possibly could while forcing his eyelids not to droop down to cover the sight before him.

The windows had been left open so the starlight and gentle glow of the moon were filtering through onto Gilbert's skin, making him appear to glow brightly against the black backdrop of the room. The angle of the light was perfect; the normally vibrant eyes now gleamed an extravagant blood red. Lovino couldn't break his attention off the man between his legs as the lips were wrapped and unwrapped around the base of his cock in messy kisses while the hands busied themselves in ways that continuously made his legs twitch.

He couldn't hold back a groan when the red lips trailed upward to the tip, with nothing but a warm breath touching him, while the hands smoothed up over his pelvis and hipbones. With a final shuddering breath and a glance up at Lovino's flushed face, Gilbert allowed the tip of his lover's cock to enter his mouth.

He immediately pushed against the slit greeting him with his tongue and moved his lips over his teeth to suck in, creating just enough pressure so Lovino would take notice.

"Oh…fuck," Lovino had to moan out as he resisted tilting his head back in desperation.

The feeling of that tight warmth around him while Gilbert was looking at him with such heat and devotion was almost too much,_ almost._

His hips disobeyed his mind and tilted upward, begging for Gilbert to allow more of his cock through his lips.

Strong fingers splayed out on his pelvis and pushed down to prevent that, but rubbed soothing and seductive circles as Gilbert instead mimicked his hands and moved his head in a gentle circle on the top of the swollen penis.

The head of his lovers cock trapped in his mouth began to leak desire against his tongue, making the pale man snarl in excitement. He didn't need anything else to convince him to give in to the look of desperation on Lovino's face. He quickly allowed as much of Loviono's member into his mouth as was comfortable right away, more than half, and hollowed his cheeks hard.

When Lovino felt Gilbert begin to push his lips down his erection and suck, his mind went reeling as a white-hot pleasure struck his brain. His hips were no longer of his control, jutting up and jolting each time his lover looked up at him and moved his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Gilbert, fuck yes…yes. That is – aaaAH…-fucking great."

His head lolled to the side to rest against his bound arm as he continued to stare at the wonderful sight of his lover sucking him off. He could tell he was beginning to shake, and Lovino was fairly certain that his chest must look ridiculous with how hard he was breathing, but he was also beyond the point of caring as Gilbert brought one hand to gently caress his balls and thumb his perineum.

Watching his lovers eyes roll into the back of his head as he pressed down into the flesh of the perinem and then continued to slide down to push teasingly against his entrance, Gilbert's nostrils flared with determination to make Lovino come _hard_.

He pushed his lips further down the slick cock until the tip met his throat, trying to resist the gag reflex causing his eyes to water slightly but he allowed the contractions of his body to torture Lovino pleasantly.

When the finger traced his entrance as Gilbert deep-throated him while staring at him with shining-determined eyes, Lovino could no longer contain himself. The Italian man all but thrashed his head side to side, yanking hard at his bounds which were preventing him from petting his lovers face and grabbing his hair, all while moaning so loudly he didn't hear anything else but his rapid pulse in his ears.

The bed was beginning to creak at the strain of Lovino pulling on the ties but it wasn't drowning out the loud moans of appraisal Gilbert was receiving for his actions.

"Fuck Gilbert, please don't stop. Please…yes. Hhhhng, fuck yes."

At that, Gilbert's tongue continued to flex and move around the cock within his mouth as he tried to suck and contract his throat as to provide more friction. He groaned as he felt some come slip down the back of his mouth. Gilbert felt his neglected cock beginning to twitch dangerous as it hung, heavy and needy between his thighs.

Lovino couldn't stop batting his eyelids in a desperate attempt to clear the fog of lust which was reducing his ability to see his lover's bright hair and enflamed lips moving up to the tip and back down to the base of his cock like clockwork. Gilbert was nearly laying down flat on the bed, only using his arms to push down on Lovino's hips and to hold his own body up and hovering above his crotch at the same time.

The strain of holding Gilbert holding himself up was beginning to show after a few minutes of his deep throating, and Lovino noted how the white skin littered in grey scars along Gilberts shoulders and arms was taunt and quivering with every drop back down to the base of his cock. Though he didn't think he could last too much longer the way the heat was curling around in his pelvis, the finger teasing his entrance had gone no deeper than the first knuckle after the nail bed.

Lovino desperately wanted something inside him, and that something needed to go deep. No more teasing.

Pulling at his bonds so the bed creaked and groaned even louder, Lovino managed to pant out at a volume he prayed Gilbert could hear, "Gilbert, please sto- FUCK. Stop teasing me."

The answer he received wasn't the one he wanted as Gilbert slid his lips up to the tip of his dick only to let go, now only contacting it with his warm tongue. The hand on his ass also disappeared and he felt the heavy weight of lust torturing his gut, the heat swirling unchecked in his hips.

Before he could groan and complain about the lack of attention after such good head, he felt a cold substance being rubbed and smoothed over his entrance and dick. His body jolted away from that action,

"Shit-fuck, oh JESUS that's… fucking cold!" Lovino panted out as he tried to settle down the excited goose bumps making their way across his skin.

Gilbert pulled his head back further away from Lovino and laughed in delight at his lover's outburst and smiled in a sarcastic-apologetic manner, "If it makes you _feel _better it'll be just as cold on my dick." Only receiving Italian grumbling and a turn of the head in dismissal, Gilbert shrugged slightly and decided to get his lover's attention again by moving to grip Lovino's thighs tightly and push them apart.

Gilbert put stood on his knees and wiggled his way between Lovino's legs. He smirked at the way Lovino's body went rigid and then squirmed in discomfort at being so exposed.

His lover was so fuckable: legs spread open wide, arms tied up above his head, eyes glancing away in embarrassment while a lip was being nibbled in nervousness.

"Fuck Gil…" he flushed more than he wanted to admit and huffed out, "Is it really necessary to stare?"

"Oh yes," Gilbert ran his wet hand across Lovinos swollen dick and pumped it a few times, enjoying the view of a few drops of precome falling down onto Lovino's tight stomach.

"It is definitely fucking necessary."

He smirked again and watched Lovinos chest hitch before sagging, his head tossed to the side as soft moans escaped. Not really expecting an answer at this point, Gilbert moved his hand down to cup his balls and gripped them softly a few times before leading a digit to its final destination. He pressed one long finger in slowly, trying to take his time since he was still able to think clearly. The muscles of Lovino's entrance danced around his finger in excitement. Once fully inside he wiggled the finger around a bit, noting the familiar smooth and hot texture of his lover, before retreating till almost all of his finger was no longer inside.

As the finger prodded around inside him, Lovino began to constantly strain against his bonds, wishing he could run his hands down Gilberts toned chest and stomach in appreciation. He loved how Gilbert was moving his fingers against all of the right places, pressing his fingertips in just the right way so that Lovino started to pant. "mmmm…..yes…so good."

The panting increased as more fingers were added and the movement became more like lovemaking, pressing in deep and curling up slightly only to pull halfway out to start again.

Looking past his lover fingering him he could see Gilbert's own erection, which was always a spectacle when fully hard. The flesh stood proudly from the small tuft of grey curls at its base and was swollen to the point of appearing painful between his legs. Lovino inwardly grimaced at that and made a mental note to repay Gilbert for the blowjob in the morning.

As selfish as Gilbert was made out to be, he was a surprisingly caring lover and hardly ever asked for things in bed. Lovino tended to be the one to subtly hint at new ideas instead and Gilbert would always go along with them.

Hell, even being tied up was Lovino's suggestion a few weeks ago.

Thinking about blowing Gilbert off, whom he remembered got quite vocal in his praise, made his heart skip a beat.

At the same time his brain was wandering off, the tips of Gilberts fingers pressed against either side of his prostate and rubbed. "AHHHhhh FUCK, fuck, fuck..yes, that-… ahh fuck."

He groaned out as white dots peaked in his vision and he gyrated his hips in a circle, causing the fingers in his ass to swipe over the spot again and again.

Doing a pretty good job of keeping his composure while watching Lovino's eyes glaze over as his fingers pressed forward and pulled out, Gilberts mind went blank as he started moving his ass in a hypnotizing manner. He took a deep breath to try and stop his face from flushing dramatically, but he couldn't suppress the groan of frustration watching Lovino moaning and losing himself.

Gilbert swooped down to Lovino's face and pressed their lips together in a needy kiss, allowing his tongue to invade the others mouth. When he felt Lovino press his tongue against his own, he groaned loudly and pulled the fingers out of his ass so they could grip his hips again possessively.

He couldn't stop himself from pushing his pelvis down into the one below him, both erections becoming trapped between their bodies. The friction delighted his senses and he loosed one hand's grip so it could move to grab the ties binding Lovino's arms to the bed.

Lovino was sure he wasn't going to last if this kept up, but he was far past the point of coherent thought and there was no way he was going to stop Gilbert from being so fucking sexy above him.

He bit at his pale lovers bright lips aggressively before swiping his tongue across it, moaning at the lust staining the bright red eyes boring into his own.

When he felt Gilberts hand steady on the sheets binding his arms, he pulled back to ask if he was going to release him.

Instead of releasing him, Gilbert pressed his face down to touch their foreheads together and stared into Lovino's eyes before quietly pleading, "Please say you're ready?"

That caught his attention and he increased the movement of his hips pushing up into Gilberts body, causing his lover to gasp and curse lightly, before calling out a needy "Yes, goddamn it, yes."

"mmm… fuck," Gilbert moaned as he had to pull himself back from the warmth and friction of radiating from Lovino's body to the grab a condom on the dresser and the lube on the bed. After ripping the plastic with his teeth he slid the condom on in a rush, because even that friction was only egging him on to finally be inside Lovino.

His lover watched Gilbert as he spread a bit of extra lubricant onto his erection, and had to force back a laugh when he let out a deep breath and frowned in shock.

"The fucking look on your face," he began when red eyes snapped up to his.

"Jesus, this really is cold!" Gilbert managed to choke out.

Lovino rolled his eyes and couldn't help the grin that graced his features "_No shit?_ I had no idea."

Gilbert smiled warmly back at him and murmured a _"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ before settling back down to rest his cheek against his jaw. He felt the strong arms move to hold him: one at his hip and the other slid to the base of his neck, winding its way into the hair there lightly.

Lovino consciously made sure to spread his legs wide enough and wrapped them around the torso above him, his eyes darting now from the shoulder just at his eye level down to the dick he could see approaching his entrance.

He felt a puff of breath against his cheek before hearing Gilbert call softly, "Alright?," before nuzzling him again and pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his mouth.

Lovino tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest, and nodded before saying, "Yes, I'm fine," to fully assure his lover to proceed.

This sweet motherfucker would be the death of him.

Taking a breath, Gilbert moved the hand behind Lovino's head to travel back up to the bindings to interlock fingers with one of the trapped hands. Just as Lovino's heart stopped momentarily at the sweet gesture, he felt the tip of Gilberts large erection prod at his entrance. He willed his body to relax, and succeeded as he began to feel the fullness and pressure of being entered.

The hand interwoven within his tightened its grip and he heard a sharp hiss from the mouth close to his.

The feeling of the heat around the tip of his swollen cock relenting obediently around him so he could push further was so intense he couldn't stop himself from pushing into the tightness a bit more firmly. He knew Lovino was used to this by now since they had been in a relationship for years, so he knew there wouldn't be a lot of pain, but he still cursed himself for being needy and rushing things.

Lovino could see the body above him tense and still after pushing in half way, and he knew that Gilbert was waiting for him to give a signal to move more. Smiling fondly and turning his head so he could press a soft kiss against Gilberts temple he jutted his hips upward quickly, groaning as the rest of the thick cock was buried deep inside of him.

He couldn't stop his inner muscles from clenching slightly as he got accustomed to the girth but was enjoying the feeling of fullness in his lower body.

As his cock was forced all the way inside and the muscles clenched and unclenched so heavenly around him, Gilbert couldn't help but let out a deep moan. He pressed his mouth against Lovino's firmly, touching his lovers tongue with his own at a heated pace, and began to pull back until half of his erection was out.

They were both panting against each other in a messy kiss after Gilbert pressed back into the tight heat, and they worked together moving their hips to create a steady pace.

With the speed of their movements picking up, Lovino felt the hand on his hip readjust so that on the next thrust forward he was entered at a different angle.

The penetration was deep and just right so the dull head of Gilberts cock firmly rubbed against his prostate.

"OH FUCK, Gilbert!" he shouted out, feeling the muscles of his ass clenching and unclenching around Gilbert again as he pulled out only to plunder back in. The next thrust hit its mark as well, as did the majority of the ones after that, causing the stars of lust to flutter in and out of his vision.

Lovino could tell his breath was ragged and his voice was becoming horse from moaning so loudly, he desperately wanted to touch Gilbert so he pulled at the bonds on his wrists with all his strength.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert, who broke their passionate kiss and let go of his fingers and pull the tie away so that he freed the hands that were trapped.

Laughing happily at the sudden release of his arms, he smiled brightly and wove one hand into the pale hair and the other gripped the firm back above him.

Gilbert decided his free hand could make a couple pit stops before gripping his hip, so he trailed it lightly down the long neck and sweaty chest until he stroked in circles around one nipple, loving the mewl it elicited from Lovino.

"It's good?" He made sure to press in especially deep and circle his hips so his dick would grind into his lovers prostate hard, "You like it?"

Lovino nearly shouted as the head of Gilberts thick cock rubbed mercilessly against that magic area, tightening both grips and pulling Gilberts face down to his so he could nip at his jawline hungrily.

"Yes, it's so good. Harder….Ahh, oh yes. Fuck me hard-ER! AH!"

The pace then picked up to a desperate speed.

Gilbert had to use both hands to hold onto Lovino's hip so he could force his body up to meet his trusts. "Oh fuck, Lovino." He panted out, his breath staggering. He leaned over as much as possible to look at his lover's face while pounding into the warmth, begging his eyes to remain open to watch Lovino's love ridden expressions. Lovino rose to meet him so they could resume their messy kiss.

His toes were beginning to curl, and his thighs quaked in pleasure as his release began to build to an extremely sharp edge. He gasped deeply and whispered against his lovers lips as they continued to kiss.

"I can't. Oh god, Gilbert, I can't," Lovino whispered almost silently as he moved the hand that was residing in white hair down to cup the strong jaw.

Breaking his concentration for a moment to let go of Lovino's hips so he could place one hand onto his lover's neglected and dripping erection to pump in time with his deep thrusts, he felt himself shuddered at the words caressing his lips.

"Lovino, don't hold back. I'm right ahH- there with you." He managed to pant out.

Basically loosing his mind as he felt the hand pumping him while Gilberts dick was pounding into his prostate, the words of assurance were more than enough to push him past his breaking point and force his undoing.

The intensity of the orgasm overwhelmed him and he could do little more than toss his head back dramatically, his body shaking and his hands clawing at the pale back above him.

Watching from above, Gilbert could feel the contractions around his cock as his lover came hard in white spurts onto his hand and stomach. The combination of feeling his lover clench around him, pressing from all sides and milking him, and seeing the tan skin glisten while the muscles in Lovinos legs, arms, and chest quiver in satisfaction was it for Gilbert.

He pounded hard into his lover's prostate, hoping to prolong the orgasm still racking the figure below him, and cried out desperately as his own peak was reached.

Lovino, who was beginning to come down the peak of his orgasm but loving that he was still receiving pressure against his pleasure point, could see Gilbert was coming and made sure to meet the haphazard and desperate thrusts into him. The sight was phenomenal, Gilberts face was one of pure bliss and his hands and arms were beginning to tremble slightly.

They kept moving gently, riding out the waves of pleasure by grinding their lower bodies languidly together while pressing their chests and faces close.

Allowing the lust to dissipate from their systems leaving a warm bubble of satisfaction in its wake.

As they slowed down to a stop Gilbert let go of Lovino's hips, unwound his legs from his middle and placed him on the bed.

He hovered over him for a few moments, avoiding pressing his weight on Lovino's body, as he felt Lovino rub his hands in soothing motions from the back of his neck up through his hair while planting soft kisses on his cheekbone.

Sighing gently and continuing to rub his lover who was trying to catch his breath, Lovino felt a strong wave of contentment rush over him.

He always felt ridiculously safe after they had sex, but after being tied up during half of the sex the feelings of trust and adoration were amplified by tenfold. He hummed and nuzzled his face, "Thanks for letting me loose."

Gilbert couldn't believe how hard he had come, and his breath was escaping him as he continued to experience light jolts of pleasure shooting up and down his spine.

He calmed considerably when Lovino began speaking to him, and he finally let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in before pulling gently out of his lover and shifting to lay on his side.

He pulled Lovino over so that they could face each other and intertwined their legs, mewling when the hand in his hair kept rubbing and petting him gently.

"I was a bit worried you would get mad, since you wanted to be tied up after all." He smiled and pressed their noses together, "But I guess you just can't keep your hands off my sexy body."

Lovino, being sated and extremely comfortable, did nothing more than smirk gently since he couldn't really disagree with the true statement. "I'm not mad you idiot," He said as he smoothed the bangs hanging in Gilberts face out of his eyes.

He felt so warm and giddy; he wanted to proclaim how he felt for the man in front of him so badly.

Damn his fucking scumbag brain not letting him say how he felt when it mattered.

Gilbert watched with amusement while the Italian man struggled to get ahold of the words he knew he was going to say.

Smirking, the white haired man cocked an eyebrow and began to tap his lovers' nose softly. "You want to know something awesome?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Lovino let his curiousity win

"What?.. If you fucking say that you're awesome I'll hit you for ruining the moment!" he finished with a huff.

The smile on Gilberts face, which was so wide it that it was making his eyes wrinkle slightly, caused the smaller man to blush slightly in embarrassment and he coughed to fend off the awkwardness.

The pale man moved so that their bodies were flush against one another, pushing his lips so close to the other pair of lips that they brushed together just slightly. "I love you Lovino and I know you love me… _that's_ what's awesome."

At those words, Lovino felt his chest fill with warmth for the billionth time that night and had to fight off the urge to kiss the living daylights out of the loving face before him. He felt his lips twitch upwards in the gentlest of smiles and found himself suddenly unable to meet the intense gaze on his face.

Instead he focused on the lock of white hair he was twiddling around his fingers and murmured, "I-I do, damn it. I do," he felt his face paint itself red and he let out a frustrated breath while the strong arm wrapping itself around his waist rubbed his side in a comforting and lazy manner.

Feeling smiling lips pressing gently on his, Lovino allowed his eyes to shut softly and let his body to melt into the chaste kiss. He was completely content and pleasantly sleepy lying here with Gilbert, with no thoughts of the complicated futures and pasts they shared plaguing his mind.

He stared at the moonlight that was still peaking through the window and onto the pale torso and arms drenched in light, watching Gilberts body rise and fall with even breaths that indicated he was falling asleep.

He shuffled as close as he could without disturbing him, tucking his head into the nook of his lovers neck and murmured a soft "I love you," before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
